Desires of romance
by Beywriter
Summary: Max and Tyson are the Tagteam Beyblade world Champions.He suggests to Tyson that they should go swimming to relax and Ray was preparing a special lunch.What will happen?


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Desires of romance**

Tyson and Max have been boyfriends now for nearly two months and Tyson with Max's help has just won the World Championship tag team trophy.

"come on Ty, it'll help loosen you up" Max pleaded with his lazy boyfriend.  
"No, I just wanna relax here at home"  
"dude, your no fun."  
"I love going swimming, buy I'm not in the mood.  
Besides...the press"  
Tyson shuddered  
"Fan girls, fan boys"  
"okay, but Mr Kinomiya.  
If you don't go, your sleeping on the Couch for a week"  
"You know I hate being called by my last name or Takao..."  
"I didn't say your first name, so you coming?"  
"okay, I will"

Max's blue eyes lit up, he pulled the midnight haired teen of his bed and dragged him to his closet so he could get trunks and a towel.  
The now chirpy blond vanished into the bathroom to get there shampoo as Tyson packed their bags.  
"Guy's, where going swimming.  
Be back in a few hours!" Tyson yelled into the house.  
"aww, I was making lunch" Ray said poking his head around the door frame, his face slightly sweaty.  
"what is it?"  
"a surprise, but it takes a while to cook and makes the room super hot. Well I suppose I could put it in the Oven to keep it warm for you guys so have fun" the neko's face turned into a smile  
"oh we will"

Max put his arm on Tyson's shoulder.  
"come on, lets go. Wait, one for the road"  
Max, quickly kissed Tyson on the lips and then dragged him thought the door.

"where is it?" the dark haired teen said jumping up and down.  
"The buses are never reliable, it was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago" The blond said checking his watch.  
"unless its getting slow" Tyson said looking at Max's watch.  
"its here" Max said looking up  
"Finally"  
"you are so impatient Ty, you know that?"  
"I'm eager"  
"before you didn't want to go"

The two payed and sat down on the top deck.  
"thats before you threatened to kick me out of bed"  
"do you think we made Ray mad?" the Blond said staring out of the window watching houses pass by  
"nah, I think Ray understands"

"Damn Max and Tyson" Ray said under his breath.  
Poking a fork into the noodles.  
"don't be mad, they just want to unwind. You know how stressful they are" the Computer geek said  
"really, really sorry Chief but"  
Ray closes the door in Kenny's face.  
The nerd sighs and hangs his head.  
"I'm lonely"  
He walked of to talk to Dizzi.

"Kenny, do you know where Max and Tyson are? There supposed to be practicing"  
"They went swimming"  
"well, I guess swimming is exercise"  
The Russian went off to practice  
"Kai wait"  
"its best not to disturb Ray right now.  
He shut the door in my face and I don't think he's in the best of moods because of Tyson and Max leaving"  
"okay"

"Hay Ray?"  
Kai opened the door, a wave of heat fell on him  
"what are you doing?"  
The Neko pushed Kai out and shut the door."son of a..." Kai said getting angry  
"Ray, whats your problem?"  
"Max and Takao" Kai heard  
"why?"

He heard mumbling and suddenly a crash.  
"Ray?"  
Ray had passed out because o f the heat.  
"Kenny, come in here" Kai called  
Kai opened to see Ray passed out on the floor, obviously because of the heat.  
Exposed skin was sweaty.  
Kai suddenly didn't feel hungry.

Max shivered  
"whats up?"  
"I have a weird feeling that somethings happened back at the house"  
"its just you, come on this is our stop"

The two lovers got off the bus and went inside.  
"shall we change in two changing rooms or in the same?"  
"Ty, you know A, we don't want to give away signs and B, do you know how tiny they are?"  
"Fine then" he said going into the cubical and locking the door.

After a quick change, both boys headed to the shower to rinse before they entered the pool.

"look, the slides are open!" Max pointed.  
"yeah!" Tyson said heading for them.  
"wait, no fair you had a head start" Max said going after Tyson.  
"lets Race" the bubbly Blond said  
"yeah"

They both sat in each of the tubes.  
"3,2,1, GO!"  
The ride was fast, but Max won splashing in the pool quickly.  
"I won!"  
"no fair, lets go in the pool" the dark haired teen said  
"yahoo!" the blond said jumping in the pool  
Tyson jumped in by the blond

"hay, I didn't have my mask on"  
"well put them on"  
Max slipped his mask on and and went under water and swam through Tyson's legs and grabbed Tyson's groin quickly making Tyson groan a little.  
Max surfaced and Tyson spun around.  
"well, do you like it when I have my mask on?"  
"yeah!" Tyson responded.  
"come on, lets swim a few laps" The blond said swimming off.  
"now who's the cheat?"  
"catch me if you can" The Blond called.

Tyson smirked and went after his lover.  
"I got ya"  
Max went under water and changed direction.  
"slippery in water and during sex" he though seeing the Turtle master swim away and surface a few foot away.  
"you nearly got me" the breathless blond winked.  
"okay this time you have to get ME" he said swimming off"

Max followed Tyson and chased him.  
They even raced each other  
"hay, lets go to the Jacuzzi" Max suggested.  
"sure"  
Tyson and Max went over to the Jacuzzi.  
"hay, we have it to ourselves" the Dragoon master says stepping into the warm water.  
"its so warm and relaxing"

Tyson pushed the button which turned on the Jacuzzi.  
They groaned to the feel of the bubbles.  
After about an hour they got out got their towels and the soaps.  
"lets get showered and have some of Ray's good home cooking" Max said  
They went to all the showers, there was only one private booth.  
Max got an idea so he looked around, no one and no cameras.  
He dragged Tyson in and locked the door.

Max pushed Tyson against the cubical and Max pressed their lips together, soon a passionate kiss develops.  
Tyson pushes his tongue into Max's mouth and there tongues dueled in a war of passion, eyes closed.  
Tyson turns the water on and the warm spray covers them both... 

Max checked to see if the coast was clear, it was.  
"Hay guys" The blond said entering with his boyfriend.  
"guys? Tyson asked.  
"in here" they heard Kai.  
They went into Ray's room and saw the out cold neko, instead of his yin-yang headband was bandages.  
"what happened?" the blond asked.  
"I think you guys ticked him off, he slammed the kitchen door and the Kitchen window as you know is jammed so heat built up and Ray fainted also banging his head on the counter and now he's out cold" Kai explained.

Ray cracked open his eyes a little.  
"what happened?" He said weakly.  
"its okay, you fainted and banged your head on the counter in the Kitchen. You shouldn't have had the door closed"  
"the food, how is it?" He asked the Russian  
"Sorry Ray, it burnt.  
"I tried to watch it but I'm not good in the kitchen" Kenny said sadly  
"Ray, were sorry if we made you mad or anything so we got you this" Tyson bent down to Ray's side and put in a highly detailed small model of a white tiger.

"yeah, you did annoy me. Thanks Tyson and Max" Ray said, his now fully opened eyes focusing on the Tiger.  
"I'll call it little Driger" Ray said  
"you need to rest a little" Kai said  
"okay"  
"sleep well, guys lets go" Kai led them out and closed the door.  
Ray put the model on the side and went to sleep.

There's my second Yaoi story, hope you liked it and remember its a crime not to review


End file.
